Un Amor Violento
by Aome-Potter
Summary: Una decisión cambirá la vida de dos alumnos de Hogwarts de manera alarmante, eventual Slash DMHP urgente capitulo 6 notas de la autora
1. La decición del chico de oro

**Un amor Violento**

**

* * *

**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling y de Warner**

**Espero que les guste, es el primer Slash que hago**

* * *

**En la torre de astronomía.**  
  
Ya estoy harto de que todo le mundo trate de decirme que todo estará bien, cuando saben que ya nada será igual, acaso no se dan cuenta que, del niño que vivió no queda más que un recuerdo. Sirius por que tuviste que dejarme solo. Ahora yo seré el que dará el paso para reunirme contigo y esta vez ni Ron ni Hermione van a poder detenerme. El tiempo seguía pasando, y nada cambiaba en la postura del Joven Gryffindor. Por que demonios no me alcanza el valor para hacerlo de una vez, vamos si solo es un pequeño corte en las muñecas y lanzarme de la torre de astronomía, no es como que hubiese posibilidades de quedar vivo, y nadie se dará cuenta de que el imbecil que vivió no está.  
  
**En la sala común de Gryffindor.**  
  
Hermione despierta, gritó Ron hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa? Dijo la muchacha desde su alcoba.

Es Harry, escapó de nuevo y esta vez estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Mierda, se escucho desde el cuarto de las chicas, tenemos que decirle aDumbledore y a todos para que lo busquen, vamos.

Los dos amigos corrieron por los pasillos, sólo esperaban no llegar muy tarde, ambos se detuvieron cuando chocaron con Draco Malfoy.

Draco necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Hermione

Hermione, no le digas a Malfoy.dijo Ron visiblemete preocupado.

Ron no hay tiempo que perder.

¿Qué sucede Granger? Dijo el rubio platinado.

Es Harry, Draco el quiere quitarse la vida, por favor ayúdanos a encontrarlo.

Mierda Potter, que vas a hacer- dijo Draco, mientras corría en dirección opuesta a los dos amigos que lo miraron incrédulos (desde cuando Draco Malfoy colabora con ellos)

Los amigos siguieron su camino al despacho del director.

Draco Malfoy recordó el día que en que el tomó la misma decisión que ya había tomado Harry, Lucius Malfoy le había obligado a unirse a las futuras filas de Voldemort, y desde hacia un par de meses estaba siendo sometido a un extenuante entrenamiento por parte de los mortifagos para que estuviese listo antes de terminar el séptimo curso. Por suerte el regreso a Hogwarts había detenido el entrenamiento de todos, casi toda la casa de Slytherin y de un par de alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw- La torre de astronomía dijo Draco en un suspiro. Tomó un pasaje que lo dejaba más cerca de la torre, corría mientras pensaba en no llegar demasiado tarde.  
  
**En la torre de astronomía.**  
  
Harry ya estaba haciendo las incisiones en sus muñecas, mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que ahora lo llevaba a ese desenlace. El contacto del metal con sus muñecas era muy doloroso, pensó en desistir pero no había posibilidad de arrepentimiento, ahora no que Sirius no está, pensó Harry. Harry comenzaba a acostumbrarse al contacto de acero en sus recién abiertas venas, incluso comenzaba a gustarle, era la única manera de escapar, y al fin lo lograría, nunca en sus anteriores intentos de suicidio había llegado tan lejos, nunca había visto a cara a la muerte, y ahora la tenía frente suyo, susurrándole que continuara. Harry estaba a punto de hacer la incisión final, mientras observaba como la sangre corría por su antebrazo, estaba nuevamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó a lo lejos una voz que decía. Accio Daga Draco había llegado a tiempo, y se acercó sutilmente para recibir a Harry en sus brazos antes de que se desplomara. Draco envió chispas rojas, para indicar que ese era el lugar en donde estaban. Al cabo de unos segundos la torre de astronomía, antes vacía, estaba llena de gente, Harry fue transportado a la enfermería y Draco se retiró a su sala común.

Definitivamente los acontecimientos de esa noche cambiarían el destino de ambos jóvenes, Draco pensaba en Harry, y en lo que lo había llevado a tomar una decisión tan drástica, ¿Qué puede ser lo que lo haya empujado a eso? Pensó durante horas en Harry y en lo débil que se veía mientras la sangre corría por sus venas, sin mencionar los ojos, antes tan llenos de alegría y de emoción se veían vacíos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermería, un joven susurraba entre sueños, gracias Draco.

* * *

  
  
**Bueno y ¿qué les pareció?, sé que esta un poco corto, pero prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá más acción, dejen reviews. **


	2. Las visitas

**Un amor violento.**

**Aome- Potter**

**TODOS los personajes son de J.K Rowling y de Warner**

* * *

espero que les guste este capitulo y va dedicado a todos los que me pidieron que actualizara rápido jeje gracias por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 2 LAS VISITAS**

* * *

Harry despertó en la enfermería a los pocos días, su estado era deplorable, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que lo primero que dijo, luego de recuperar la conciencia fue ¿Dónde está Draco?

Mandé al señor Malfoy a descansar- dijo el director.

¿Descansar? -Dijo Harry-.

El señor Draco Malfoy no se ha separado de tu lado desde el incidente de la torre de astronomía, si lo deseas puedo otorgarle al señor Malfoy un permiso especial para que te visite después del desayuno.-dijo el director-

Gracias, señor de verdad necesito hablar con Draco.-dijo el joven Potter-

¿Draco?- dijo la voz de Ron detrás de él.

El me salvó la vida, Ron no lo olvides.- Dijo Harry-.

De acuerdo, dijo Ron.

Bien, señor Weasley, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar, no olvide que usted y la señorita Granger tienen clases.-dijo la voz del director-

. Pero, comenzó a replicar Ron.

El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy deben hablar a solas sobre lo ocurrido la semana pasada. -contestó el director-

Claro- dijo Ron-, visiblemente dolido.

Ambos se retiraron, madame Pomfrey se acercó a la cama de Harry.

Vaya susto que nos hiciste pasar Potter, -dijo la enfermera-.

Pero por lo menos no pasó a peores, -dijo Harry- cuyo humor comenzaba a decaer.

Bien, tomate esto te ayudara a reponer fuerzas, y cada dos horas te hemos estado aplicando una poción para que esas heridas que tienes en la muñeca se sanen por completo, saldrás en dos días de la enfermería, y espero que no vuelvas a intentar una tontería. -Continuó la enfermera-.

Claro que no lo haré, -dijo Harry-.

Bien lo dejo, Draco Malfoy debe estar en camino,

Harry sonrió honestamente por primera vez desde que despertó.Harry espero durante un largo rato antes de oír los pasos de Draco Malfoy entrar en la enfermería. Harry trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando vio al rubio platinado dirigiéndose hacia el.

Harry, digo Potter, me alegró de que despertaras. -Dijo el rubio- mientras miraba al moreno, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Draco, quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué me salvaste?-dijo el joven Gryffindor.

Bueno, el asunto es Harry que la sangre sucia y el rey comadreja me lo pidieron y bueno pues, no pude negarme. -dijo el Slytherin- visiblemente nervioso

Draco no es eso lo que te pregunte, a lo mejor Ron y Hermione te convencieron, pero dime la verdad que te llevó a la torre de astronomía.-replcio el moreno- sin poder ocultar las ganasr de indagar en las verdaderas razones que tuvo el Slytherin para salvarle la vida

Harry, tú sabes porque fui, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así?- Dijo Malfoy-

Draco, aunque no me creas no lo sé, pero sé que algo te llevó a buscarme justo a ese lugar, ni mis mejores amigos sabían que yo estaba ahí, ¿Qué te llevó a ese lugar es particular? -Dijo Potter-

Bueno, Potter, no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero hace un par de semanas yo estaba en ese mismo lugar, buscando lo mismo que tú. -Replicó el rubio-

Draco, estás tratando de decirme que tú también trataste de terminar con tu vida.-dijo el moreno- preocupado

Bueno si lo que dejaba se llamase vida, Harry tendrías razón, pero tomando en cuenta que no dejaba mucho, bueno Harry se acabo el interrogatorio, quiero saber ¿Por qué trataste de suicidarte?.dijo el chico del cabello plateado-

Draco, en los últimos meses mi vida se fue a la mierda y todo lo que tenía se fue, esa es la razón. -Dijo el Gryffindor-

¿Lo dices por Sirius Black? -Dijo el Slytherin-

En parte si, la mayor parte de mi decisión fue por él, pero no se si lo has notado pero esto de ser el niño que vivió crea en la gente expectativas que yo no creo poder cumplir y me da miedo descubrir después de todo lo que ha pasado que no soy quien todos esperaban, ¿me entiendes? – dijo el chico de los ojos esmeralda-

Potter, no sabes cuanto lo hago, -Draco no notó que esa última frase no era sólo un pensamiento, sino que la había dicho en voz alta.-

Señor Malfoy debe retirarse en este preciso momento, ya ha perdido todas sus clases de la mañana y es casi hora de comer -dijo Madame Pomfrey.-

-Draco se acerco tímidamente y besó la cicatriz de Harry, adiós Potter nos veremos después. - Draco estaba saliendo, -cuando Harry lo llamó, ¿A qué hora planeas venir Draco? Le besó la mejilla-,

a eso de las cinco, adiós de nuevo Harry.-respondió el rubio-

Adiós Draco,-dijo el chico de oro-

ahora el joven Gryffindor no podía esperar a que dieran las cinco de la tarde.

Si tan solo Draco Supiera. -Dijo el moreno-  
  
_**FLASHBACK**__  
  
_Era el día del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Harry, estaba en su habitación, leyendo las cartas que les mandaron sus amigos, estaba acabando de guardar los regalos en su baúl cuando llegó una lechuza con el profeta_._

_  
  
Narcissa Malfoy Black es hallada muerta en su mansión.  
  
La conocida bruja Narcissa Malfoy fue encontrada ayer sin vida a eso de la medianoche en su mansión. Al parecer la sirvienta de la familia encontró a  
la señora de la casa tendida sobre el sofá, Este hecho coincide con la huida de Lucius Malfoy de la prisión de Azkaban. El señor Lucius Malfoy fue  
despojado de todos sus bienes el día que fue llevado a Azkaban, dejando como beneficiaria de estos a su esposa, ahora el derecho de estos es del hijo del matrimonio Draco Malfoy, quien al cumplir diecisiete años podr  
cumplir sus funciones como dueño de las empresas Malfoy._

_  
  
_**FIN FLASHBACK**  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor pensando, como siempre en esos últimos meses, en su madre y en cómo su padre lo había forzado a empezar los entrenamientos.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Tu madre murió por ser una traidora Draco, nunca lo olvides, -dijo Lucius.-

¿Puedes explicarme qué traiciono para que tú la mataras? -Dijo el joven.-

Todo en lo que creemos Draco, tú madre quería dejar el lado oscuro y rogar por clemencia a Dumbledore, ¿Tú crees que esa es la manera de actuar de un Malfoy o bien de un Black? -Replico el adulto.-

Padre, yo no quiero dejar que alguien controle mi vida como lo hace lord Voldemort contigo, esa tampoco es una buena manera de honrar a la familia ¿no te parece? -Dijo Draco-

El adulto replicó con una cachetada a su hijo.

Ya no te tengo miedo padre- -dijo Draco-

Bueno tal vez a mi no pero que tal a la muerte, -dijo Lucius Malfoy-mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Esta bien padre haré lo que tu me digas.-dijo el joven- mirando de reojo la varita que sostenía su padre.  
  
**FIN FLASHBACK**  
  
Draco Malfoy, continuaba maldiciéndose cada día que recordaba ese incidente, ¿Tanto le temía a su padre? Cuando llegó al gran comedor, se sirvió de manera inútil en su plato, sólo lo miró hasta que finalmente se levantó-

Ron Weasley se acercó a Draco durante la salida del gran comedor. ¿Cómo ha estado la conversación con Harry? -Dijo el pelirrojo.-

Bien, creo Weasley dudo que Potter vuelva a intentar suicidarse. -Dijo Malfoy-

Gracias Malfoy, -dijo el pelirrojo.-

No hay de que, lo creas o no Weasley a mi me importa Harry...-dijo Draco-

El pelirrojo se quedo sin posibilidades de replicar, el rubio salía del comedor, dejando a Ron con sus pensamientos. Draco estuvo toda la tarde pensando en el encuentro con Harry en la enfermería, desde el día en que murió su madre no podía sacarse a Potter de la cabeza. Mientras en la enfermería un joven miraba en reloj, como pidiéndole que avanzara más rápido. Desde la muerte de Sirius sentía que nadie podría comprenderlo, hasta que leyó la noticia de la madre de Draco.  
  
Eran las cinco de la tarde en punto cuando se volvieron a oír los pasos que se dirigían a la cama del joven Gryffindor

* * *

  
**holas ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, actualizare tan pronto como pueda, manden reviews. Chauzzz-  
  
Respuestas a los Reviews  
  
Futhark: **en serio me alegro mucho de que te gustara acá te suelto un poco más de información y las cosas se darán más pronto de lo que crees. Cuídate harto y ojala pueda contar con tus reviews en el futuro.  
  
**Sana: **en serio que weno que te gusto y acá te va la continuación, espero que te guste este capitulo. Cuídate harto nos vemos. Ojala sigas enviando reviews.  
  
**RINOA- Syl**: tome tu sugerencia los diálogos están entre guiones espero que este Cáp. Te guste también, cuídate chau. Ojala sigas enviando reviews bye.  
  
**Katerina Black**: al fin lo leíste acá te va un poco de info. Y una de las razones de por que las cosas comienzan a darse ojala que este Cáp. te guste, chau. Sigue mandando reviews, nos vemos en el MSN a todo esto estoy leyendo un fic tuyo y esta genial. 


	3. Convivencia

Antes que nada me gustaría disculparem por la tardanza y espero que les guste este cap que está dedicado a todos los que me mandaron reviews y a mi amiga Katerina

* * *

Un amor violento

AomePotter

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Convivencia.**

* * *

Draco, al fin llegas –dijo el joven Potter-

Lamentamos decepcionarte- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

Mione, Ron no sabía que fueran ustedes-dijo Harry- verán yo estaba esperando a Draco y por eso supuse que era el.

Estás muy cercano a Malfoy últimamente Harry- dijo Hermione.

Pues, si creo que nos empezaremos a llevar bien, es muy agradable. -Dijo el moreno-

Muchas gracias por el cumplido Harry, dijo la voz del rubio platinado- tú no estas tan mal después de todo.

Gracias, dijo el moreno- sin darse cuenta de que la sonrisa superficial que tenía había cambiado por una autentica.

Ron te parece si volvemos después, -dijo Hermione- cuando notó que los dos jóvenes tenían un brillo inusual en los ojos.

Claro – dijo el pelirrojo- nos vemos Harry.

Nos vemos chicos. –Dijo el Gryffindor-

Draco se acercó a la frente de Harry, apenas notó que sus amigos se habían ido y le beso la cicatriz.

Harry sonrió nuevamente, y le beso la mejilla

Pareciera que tenemos un acuerdo ¿no Harry?- dijo el rubio platinado-

¿Por qué según tu tenemos un acuerdo? Dijo el moreno-

Siempre te beso la cicatriz y tú siempre me besas la mejilla-dijo el Slytherin-

Bueno, creo que si, no me había dado cuenta.- dijo Harry-

Harry, quiero que hablemos, esta vez de mí.

Si Draco, dime. -Dijo Harry-.

Harry, en estos momentos necesito decirle a alguien por lo que he pasado desde la muerte de mi madre, y tú eres el mejor para que le cuente, ya que tu has perdido a alguien muy importante también.-dijo el rubio-

Cuenta conmigo, no le diré a nadie por lo que has pasado. -Dijo Harry.-

Mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre, ella quería dejar el lado oscuro y revelar información a Dumbledore, mi padre se fugó de Azkaban para matarla, y yo empecé hace dos meses los entrenamientos para unirme a los mortifagos cuando acabe el colegio.-dijo el rubio- casi sin respirar.

¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? -Dijo Harry-

Ellos mataron a mi madre Harry ¿cómo esperas que quiera lo mismo?-replico el rubio- bastante dolido.

¿Y que planeas hacer? -Dijo el moreno-

No tengo idea, mi padre ya me tiene bajo amenaza, me matara si no hago lo que dice pero aun así, no quiero dejar que lord Voldemort me domine.-respondió el rubio-

Así se habla señor Malfoy, y no se preocupe que no le dejaremos solo - dijo la voz del director-

Director, usted aquí- dijo Harry-

Si Harry yo ya sabía las intenciones de la madre de Draco, de hecho ella ya me ha dado información, y me pidió entre otras cosas que protegiera a su hijo, y tomando en cuenta la voluntad del señor Malfoy, no me puedo negar- respondió el director-

Gracias, - fue todo lo que dijo el rubio-

Supongo que al señor Potter no le molestará que rompamos un poco las reglas y le traslademos de su sala común –dijo el director-

Por supuesto que no- dijo el Gryffindor-

¿A Dónde me trasladaré? -Dijo el rubio-

Usted y el señor Potter habitarán un pequeño apartamento, ubicado en el segundo piso, ahí podré vigilarlos a ambos ya que está junto a mi despacho.-dijo el director-

Bien-dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono-

Señor Malfoy, sus cosas serán trasladadas por la mañana junto con las del señor Potter, el apartamento es bastante cómodo, tiene dos habitaciones y dos baños, eso si les pediré que lo abandonen lo menos posible, por seguridad de ambos- dijo el director en respuesta- además todos las tareas en grupo las realizaran juntos, les gustará saber que he creado un pasadizo que los lleva a la biblioteca y a otros lugares del castillo, si el señor Potter aun posee ese maravilloso mapa podrá ver todos los caminos. Ahora me retiro, salió de la enfermería.

Ahora seremos compañeros de apartamento Draco. Dijo el moreno-

Ah si pues-dijo el rubio-

¿Qué ocurre, no quiere vivir conmigo? Dijo el moreno-

Claro que si Harry, sólo me preocupa que el director está siendo muy comprensivo conmigo, como si supiese de antes lo que te iba a decir y todo lo que ha pasado ¿no te parece? Dijo el rubio-

Bueno no olvides que Dumbledore es un mago muy sabio, por no mencionar el hecho de que sabe bastante de Legerimancia, -añadió el moreno-

Eso si, Harry crees que tus amigos acepten que te mudes conmigo, después de todo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien y eso-dijo el rubio-

Draco, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no involucra necesariamente a Ron y a Hermione-replicó el moreno-

Si como no – replicó el rubio-

Draco, creo que deberías acostumbrarte a la presencia de Ron y Mione, ya que en el apartamento nos visitarán casi a diario-dijo el joven Gryffindor-

Bueno supongo que puedo acostumbrarme, digo no será tan difícil.- dijo Draco tratando de sonreír-

Mientras en el exterior de la enfermería una voz de hombre decía

Muy bien mi plan está funcionando a la perfección, muy pronto Harry no intentará más tonterías-

* * *

**Holas, perdonen la tardanza pero he estado llena de trabajos y cosas del colegio y no me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera de entrar a Internet, bueno espero que a todos les guste este cap cuídense chauzz ( a todo esto quería agradecerle a Katerina por dejarme usar un trozo de una de sus ideas, gracias amiga!!) ahora les dejo con una pregunta ¿quien planeo esto? ¿y para qué?**

**Dejen reviews**

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

kiraagp: no te reocupes que muy pronto se sabrá la razón del cambio drástico de Draco y mucho más espero que te siga gustando mi fic cuídate chauzzz

AnyT Grandchester: gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando mi fic. Cuídate chauzz

Futhark: gracias por el apoyo que me has dado tanto a mi como a mi fic jejeje ojala te siga gustando sobre todo por que ahora estoy recibiendo ayuda de una amiga, cuídate chauzz


	4. Manipulación

****

****** Un Amor Violento**

******Aome-Potter**

* * *

**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling y de Warner**

**Espero que les guste, es el primer Slash que hago**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Manipulación**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fue a su oficina después de salir de la enfermería, como siempre el hombre tenía una cara como de estar pensando en muchas cosas, pero esta vez para variar un poco sólo pensaba en el plan que había maquinado durante muchos días antes del comienzo del sexto curso de Harry en Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco se reunieron en el vestíbulo, para ir juntos al departamento que Dumbledore les había preparado, subieron las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, estaban llegando cuando se encontraron con Blaise Zabini.

Eres un Traidor Malfoy, y nuestro señor sabrá lo que estas haciendo. – dijo este al verlo junto a Harry-

Ve y dile lo que quieras, que ya poco me importa- dijo Draco mientras le tomaba la mano a Harry-

¿No me digas que ahora eres gay Malfoy? ya que la manera en que le tomas la mano a san Potter lo deja claro- dijo Blaise-

Draco se sonrojo, desde hace un tiempo sentía algunas cosas que nunca había sentido y para peor era con la persona que el odiaba que se comenzó a sentir así-

Lo que haga o deje de hacer Draco es su asunto y no tuyo Zabini-dijo Harry al ver a Draco sonrojado-

Veo que ya son una pareja feliz, me encantaría saber cuanto les va a durar, pero espero sea poco-dijo Zabini-

¿Acaso te gusta Draco Zabini?-dijo Harry-

Si me gustase o no, no sería asunto tuyo- dijo el Slytherin sonrojado-

Blaise se fue dejando a un sonrojado Draco y a un feliz Harry continuar su camino al departamento.

Entraron justo cuando el director estaba saliendo, cuando los vio cogidos de la mano supo que algo pasaba, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, en Hogwarts no había habido parejas gay desde la época de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore mientras pensaba en los recuerdos de la época en que los merodeadores aun asistían a Hogwarts recordó un detalle que había obviado casi por completo, la daga que tenía Harry en su poder era muy similar a una que había visto unos años atrás, para ser especifico, el día en que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían confesado su amor a sus seres más cercanos.

Fue inmediatamente al despacho de Remus Lupin, a hablar con el sobre esa daga.

¿Remus?- dijo una vez en la puerta-

Si, albus pasa-dijo el licántropo.

Hola, sabes que vi algo muy extraño el día de hoy, vi a Harry de la mano con Draco Malfoy, y me recordé que la daga con la que trató de suicidarse Harry, es la misma que usaste tú cuando Sirius te rescató.-dijo el director sin dejar un poco de suspenso-

No creo que sea la misma Albus, esa yo la tengo en mi baúl en estos momentos, si quieres te la muestro para que te tranquilices-

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

Draco, este lugar esta muy bien ¿no crees?- dijo Harry dándole la primera mirada al que ahora sería su nuevo hogar-

Si, creo que está bien, vayamos a ver los dormitorios, -dijo el rubio platinado mientras miraba embelesado el rostro de su acompañante-

Cada quien eligió su cuarto, mientras desempacaban, Draco vio que tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo, no estaba seguro de cómo se lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro que era como de un cuchillo, recordaba que el día del suicidio frustrado de Harry el había amanecido con esa herida, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo se la había echo.

Ambos llamaron a uno de los elfos domésticos de las cocinas para tomar desayuno antes de salir a clases, llegó el antiguo elfo de la familia de Draco, Dobby.

¿Dobby que haces aquí?- dijo Draco visiblemente sorprendido-

Trabajo aquí señor Draco, desde hace ya casi dos años-contestó el elfo-

Me alegro que te este yendo bien- dijo el rubio platinado divertido del atuendo del que antes era su sirviente-

El director me dijo que Harry Potter y su acompañante necesitaban un elfo domestico para que se encargase de su cuidado y alimentación y obviamente yo me ofrecí, le debo tanto al señor Harry Potter- dijo Dobby-

Me alegro que lo hiciera Dobby- dijo Harry quien estaba llegando a la sala del apartamento-

Harry, se ve muy bien, señor- dijo el elfo quien conocía el reciente intento de Harry por quitarse la vida-

Bien, les traje el desayuno, está sobre la mesa ahora si no necesitan nada más me retiro, espero que los señores tengan un bien día en clases- dijo Dobby-

Gracias Dobby- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono-

Ambos tomaron desayuno juntos, definitivamente había cambiado el rubio sentado en frente de Harry Potter, Harry pensaba mientras miraba a su acompañante, cuando este lo vio le sonrió con una sonrisa que demostraba que el joven estaba muy feliz, y Harry estaba feliz por ser parte de esa alegría.

En el despacho de Lupin-

¿Remus encontraste la daga?- dijo el director-

No señor, no la veo, pero estoy seguro de que esta por aquí, debe estar-dijo Remus-

Sabias que esa daga es ideal para hacer filtros amorosos y ese tipo de cosas además de algunos hechizos de control mental- dijo el director-

De hecho yo quería hacerle un hechizo de amor a Sirius antes de saber que el me amaba, pero como usted sabe, casi me suicide ese día del sexto curso, cuando Sirius me rescató.- dijo el licántropo-

Remus seguía buscando la daga por todo su baúl, después de un par de minutos se dio cuenta que la daga no estaba, y que en su lugar había una nota con la palabra gracias escrita en sangre.

¿Albus crees que alguien esta manipulando a Harry y a Draco?- dijo el merodeador-

¿Quién más sabia de la existencia de esta daga Remus?- dijo el director, pensando en la posible manipulación de Harry por un mago oscuro-

Bueno, aparte de usted lo sabían, Sirius, James y. . . dios mio no puede ser Peter- dijo este rápidamente-

Debemos saber quien robó la daga de su baúl cuanto antes, la vida de Harry puede estar en peligro- dijo el director-

Ambos magos fueron al departamento que había preparado el director para ambos jóvenes, pero estos no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba Dobby el elfo domestico limpiando el cuarto de su antiguo amo y de Harry Potter.

¿Dobby notaste extraño al señor Malfoy?- dijo Remus Lupin-

Para serle honesto señor, si me pareció que estaba muy feliz y no amargado como cuando lo conocí, me alegró que se hiciese amigo de Harry Potter, el es una muy buena influencia para el.- dijo el elfo mientras limpiaba los platos-

¿Dobby, podrías hacernos el favor de vigilar las acciones tanto de Harry Potter como de Draco Malfoy por nosotros?- intervino el director-

Por supuesto señor, lo que sea por el señor Dumbledore y el señor Lupin- dijo el elfo-

Ambos magos dejaron el departamento después de incluir un pequeño cuarto para Dobby en el departamento, además de encargarle que sólo se dedicara al cuidado de ambos jóvenes.

Continuara. . . .

* * *

Ahora vienen mis preguntas

¿Quién robó la daga?

¿Para qué la está usando?

Espero que les gustara este capitulo y sigan leyendo, ya que lo que viene les dejará helados.

DEJEN REVIEWS

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews

Alejandra Bien acá te actualice, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando espero que estés muy bien chau

OlgaxTomFelton1 No fue Dumbledore, el tiene un plan pero no es ese espero que te siga gustando el fic y se viene el cap 5 espero sigas leyendo mi humilde fic cuídate chau

Les dejo saludos a la Katerina y a todos los que han leido mi historia ahora empiezo el capitulo 5 !!!


	5. Nacimiento

**Un amor violento**

**Capitulo 5 nacimiento**

* * *

**Aome Potte **

**todo es de Rowlign, en este cap hay un poco de lemmon así que abstente de leerlo si no te gusta**

* * *

Pasaban los días y nada cambiaba en la vida de los jóvenes, Ron y Hermione evitaban ir al departamento, aun no estaban muy felices con el cambio de Draco, de hecho nadie creía que el cambio del joven Slytherin era sincero.

La daga que antes estaba en poder de Harry, pasó a manos del director, quien llamó a Remus Lupin a su oficina.

¿Remus es esta la daga que usaste?-dijo el director-

Si Albus lo es-dijo Remus Lupin al reconocer su vieja daga-

Bien, debemos averiguar los usos de esta daga, y saber además quien pudo usarla para lo de Draco Malfoy y Harry.

Obviamente director, yo sé algunos de los usos, pero no los conozco todos-dijo Remus-

Bien creo que Severus puede saber como utilizar este aparato, supongo que no tendrá problemas en mostrarnos como- dijo el usando un tono de no estar completamente seguro de sus aseveraciones.

Claro,- dijo Remus no muy convencido.

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

Harry estaba tomando una ducha fría, mientras Draco dormía la siesta, lo que el joven Gryffindor no sabía era que el joven le miraba el torso desnudo mientras este se ponía un poco de jabón sobre su morena piel.

Draco salió del baño justo antes de que Harry saliese, últimamente el joven Slytherin no dejaba de tener todo tipo de sueños con el Gryffindor, y no eran precisamente pesadillas, sino todo lo contrario.

Draco comenzó a masturbarse mientras recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior.

Draco estaba extasiado, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien consigo mismo, ahora que lo meditaba nunca lo había pasado tan bien en compañía de su mano derecha. Meneaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo mientras embestía con su cuerpo sobre su palma extendida, no sabía que le miraban mientras continuaba son su vaivén de placer.

¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Harry mientras miraba a su acompañante de manera lujuriosa.

En realidad no, pero si crees poder mejorar este momento, bienvenido- dijo el Slytherin entre quejidos.

Harry sonrió mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al rubio que albergaba sus más húmedos sueños y sus más pervertidas fantasías sexuales.

Con movimientos felinos le arrancó bruscamente la túnica a su acompañante, y se quito la suya mientras tomo el control de la masturbación del rubio.

El Slytherin se dejaba hacer mientras murmuraba el nombre del moreno y le pedía que no se detuviese, comenzó a besar cu cuello con urgencia, mientras con su mano buscaba el órgano del Gryffindor, apenas lo encontró comenzó a masturbarle rápidamente, quizás en un intento por que su acompañante sintiese el placer que el experimentaba en ese segundo.

Un gemido, un mordisco en el cuello, otro gemido, definitivamente esa noche iba a ser interesante y ambos jóvenes no dejaban que el otro dominase la situación, de un momento a otro empezaron a buscar el control de la situación y ninguno de los dos pensaba en dejar que su acompañante lo tuviese, Draco succionaba con fuerza los pezones de Harry, mientras este se encargaba de su cuello, ambos magos estaban extasiados y el orgasmo tan esperado por ambos se acercaba.

Harry, Harry no te detengas- decía el rubio mientras sentía como el Gryffindor mordía su lóbulo derecho ambos embestían, pero Harry pudo recuperar sus sentidos por un momento.

Sacó disimuladamente su varita, mientras el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados guiado por el placer.

El Gryffindor dijo en voz casi inaudible y con muchos quejidos de placer en el medio un encantamiento, que ató a Draco a la cama, el joven quedo de espaldas.

Draco te haré gozar de una manera tan buena que me pedirás que la repita una y otra vez- dijo el moreno aparentemente dejando ver una parte de su personalidad que el rubio no conocía.

El rubio salió del trance cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba cubierta de semen, sonrió mientras tomaba su toalla del armario, esperaba que Harry no se diese cuenta del pequeño incidente mientras se dirigía al baño.

Tomó su ducha después de esconderse durante todo el camino a su cuarto de baño, definitivamente esta ducha tendría que ser fría.

En el despacho de Severus Snape.

Severus, ¿te molesta si entramos?- dijo el director mientras pasaba al despacho del jefe de Slytherin.

Bueno tomando en cuenta que ya entró- dijo Snape mientras miraba de reojo a Lupin-

No te quitaremos mucho tiempo- dijo el director mientras se percataba de la mirada de odio que se enviaban sus dos profesores.

El director tomó la daga que tenía en el bolsillo de su túnica, lo que no esperaba es que Severus la mirase como si ya la conociese.

Veo que es la daga con la que el licántropo hechizó a Black- dijo el profesor de pociones.

Yo no le hice nada a Sirius, por lo menos nada mágico- dijo Lupin mientras se sonrojaba-.

Si claro y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra- replicó el profesor de pociones.

¿Sabes para que sirve, puedo asumir Severus?- dijo el director interrumpiendo de manera abrupta la discusión de los dos adultos.

Ya le dije director esta es la daga que usó Lupin para hechizar a Black cuando estábamos en el colegio- dijo Severus resentido-

Ya sé que no le hiciste nada mágico a Sirius, Remus no necesito más discusiones por parte de ustedes dos- dijo Dumbledore-

¿Severus sabes de otro uso para este especial aparato?- dijo el director.

Lo único que sé es que sólo los que la tocaron antes de que fuese usada por primera vez pueden usarla nuevamente.- dijo Severus-

¿Remus sabes quienes pudieron tocar esta daga antes de que pasase lo que todos sabemos que pasó?- dijo el director.

Eso director habría que preguntárselo al autentico dueño de la daga- dijo Remus mirando a Severus.

* * *

Jajajajaja los deje en misterio, no se preocupen que ahora actualizare más seguido lo promete jejejejejeje bueno les respondo los Reviews y espero que les haya gustado este capi chau

Dejen reviews please

Sarhaliene: bueno aca va un nuevo capitulo y espero de verdad que te guste a todo esto no es una mala idea veré si la uso más adelante eso si no te molesta bye cuidatex

Diabolik lo único que puedo decirte es que es alguien que ya todos conocemos pero que a la vez no es muy activo en la historia a todo esto espero que estés muy bien y que te siga gustando el fic cuidatexx chau


	6. Notas de la autora

**Notas de La autora:**

* * *

Sé muy bien que hace casi un mes que no actualizo y eso se debe a que mi PC ha tenido muchos problemas, este fic es mi orgullo y es por eso que debo continuarlo, así que le envié todo lo que llevo del fic a Katerina Black (ID. 603218), quien accedió a ayudarme y a publicarlo por mi en su cuenta, aunque me faltan muchos capítulos le envié el plan general ya que es injusto que ustedes no puedan leer mas mi historia por mis problemas. Además Katerina continuara la historia tal como lo tenía previsto y sé que lo hará bien porque es una escritora excelente y sé que no les defraudara.

Cuídense mucho y no se preocupen que volveré algún día, espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes siga leyendo mi historia, ojala les siga gustando el fic. chau!!!

**Aome Potter**

**Autora de "Un Amor Violento"**


End file.
